Double Jeopardy
Double Jeopardy is the fifth episode of The CW's Capture. Advantages The first to arrive at the advantage point gets to sabotage another team. The sabotage is the hunt team will have a compass pointing to whoever is sabotaged for the rest of the hunt. Story Day 9 Nikita and Jade are selected as the hunt team. They are excited to prove themselves. After an hour, the advantage point opens. James and Rebecca go for it and use it. They sabotage Rob and Jacob because they a) are a strong team and b) are furthest north on the map so it'd keep the Hunt team away from them. The hunt team is then notified and they try following their compass. They struggle. Along the way they find Matt and Kaliesha hiding. They try to tag them but the white team outruns them. They continue to follow their compass only to find that the Red team, their allys were sabotaged. They try to catch them, but Rob and Jacob are too fast. They do not capture anyone. Back at camp, they tell everyone "We like you all and didn't feel like capturing you guys today". They go to the hunters den alone. Rob and Jacob do not tell anyone they were sabotaged, and no one mentions that they sabotaged anyone. Finally, James tells everyone he used it in order to be strategic about how the Lime Team wanted to maneuver the hunting grounds that day, and that it wasn't personal. Day 10 The hunt begins, hunters Jade and Nikita know they must capture two teams today in order to be safe. We see James and Rebecca talking about going for the supply station. It's the weakest James has felt on the entire game thus far. The supply station opens again. Chris and Nick go to it along with Sabrina and Noelle. The black team wants wine. Jade and Nikita go to the station expecting teams to be there. There are teams there. James and Rebecca also head to the station, but the teal team begins to pursue them. Jade accidently collides with Rebecca, causing her to smack hard on her back, hitting her head on the ground outside of the perimeter. After James asks if she's ok, he decides to drag her in before she can be tagged on the back. Foulplay is called by Jade and Nikita. James begins to tearfully express how exhausted he is and how he gets upset every time he sees his sister get hurt. The host announces that James and Rebecca were successfully captured since they weren't in the safe zone. Jade and Nikita walk the lime team back to jail. Chris and Nick decide to bail from the supply station, Sabrian and Noelle decided to finish their drink of wine. Jade and Nikita make it back to the station, and the black team is still there. When the station closes, the teal team tags the black team. They have been captured. At elimination ceremony, there is a tie. James and Rebecca are seen as sneaky and are eliminated because the tie-breaking vote belongs to the hunt team, Jade and Nikita. Elimination Final Words Still in the Running Trivia * Day 9 is the first day where no teams were captured. * This is the first time that a previously captured team was captured again. * This is the first time a tie-breaker appears. * James and Rebecca are the first team to aquire The Advantage twice in a row. Behind the Scenes Other External links Category:Episodes